Gargamel
Gargamel is an evil wizard of debatable skill who acts as the main antagonist of the Smurfs cartoon and written-fiction. His main goal in life is to capture the Smurfs, the reasons varying from story to story but in general so as to either eat them or use them as ingredients in one of his potions. Personality Gargamel has a nasty and objectionable personality - being a vain, greedy, hateful, menacing, impatient, scandalous, and manipulative old man who dislikes pretty much everyone, but his hatred of the Smurfs is a particular fiery and vocal one. Gargamel will sometimes feign friendship for personal gain and is, like many cartoon villains, a coward at heart. His abode is a run-down hut which he shares with his cat Azrael - who can be considered an enemy of the Smurfs as well. Gargamel's plans to capture the Smurfs are always elaborate and bizarre but doomed to failure - this failure seems to have given him a very bad-temper as he commonly yelled out his hatred for the Smurfs after every defeat (a trait not dissimilar to a certain Dr. Robotnik in the old Sonic cartoons). In his efforts to cause trouble to the Smurfs Gargamel created Smurfette. Despite his hatred of the Smurfs he has had to be aided by Papa Smurf on a few occasions - usually when he is targeted by a more wicked (and competent) villain or to rescue him from a potion gone horribly wrong. Despite his antisocial nature he has an apprentice named Scruple, a magical troublemaker that only he is willing to teach magic. In a Smurf story, he's the twin brother of Gourmelin, his twin brother who is the contraries because his twin is more gentle than him. We suppose they got one of the different side of their parents Gargamel have the evil side from their mother and his twin have the good side from their father. he also have three nephews who are triplets they are maybe from a other brother he have. He force them to capture the Smurfs. But they trapped him by make him go to a lynx cave. He also have a cousin a other warlock, Who him to is gentle then him he hate all all of his family member who are nice. Robot Chicken In robot Chicken, he transform himself to a smurf, but it seem to redeem himself, after celebarated, and forgot to feed Azrael since day who died. In the Movies main article: Gargamel (The Smurfs Film Series). Britney Spears Oh La La Music Video Gargamel makes a cameo appearance when he accidentally zapped Britney Spears by transferring her in Smurf Village. The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol Gargamel appears in the story in the future shown to Grouchy by the Smurf of Christmas Future, who has captured nearly all of the Smurfs and proceeds to capture Grouchy as well. The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow Gargamel appears in the story to collect the Smurfs that his traps have captured, only to be chased after by the Headless Horseman. He finds temporary safety inside the covered bridge which the Headless Horseman cannot cross through, but when he taunts the spirit, the Headless Horseman throws a flaming pumpkin inside the bridge, causing Gargamel and his cat Azrael to fall into the river and be carried away toward a waterfall. Gallery File:Gargamel_and_Azrael_in_comics.jpeg|Gargamel with Azrael File:ImagesCA0S7GDW.jpg|Gargamel in the Smurfs movie Odile Anjelou & Gargamel.jpg|Gargamel with Odille Gargamel's defeat in The Smurfs.jpg|Gargamel's defeat in The Smurfs. Gargamel overpowered.png|Gargamel's defeat in The Smurfs 2. Gargamel as Baby Smurf.png|Gargamel as a baby Smurf Azrael laughing.png|Azrael laughs at his owner Gargamel who has still the Smurf's tail on his ass Imposter Baby Smurf evil smile.png|Gargamel's Evil Grin as a baby Smurf Gargamel angry.png|Gargamel as a baby Smurf told Azrael to not eat him Gargamel punishing Azrael.png|Gargamel punishes his cat Azrael for attacking him Gargamel_STLV.jpeg|Gargamel in Smurfs: The Lost Village Category:The Smurfs Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Magic Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Poachers Category:Incompetent Category:Trickster Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:On & Off Category:Insecure Category:Scapegoat Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creator Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Related to Hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Parents Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Stalkers Category:Hypocrites Category:Remorseful Category:Elderly